Ichigo x Halibel (LEMON)
by FastFiction
Summary: After being betrayed by Aizen, Ichigo brings the wounded Halibel to Soul Society. Ichigo begins to have feelings for her, but does she feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction ever! Honestly I think this is a total screw up.

Ichigo stood in horror as he watched Aizen's blade sweep into Tia Halibel's stomach.  
As he watched her fall, something inside him urged him to catch her. "Why am I feeling like this?" he asked himself. As Halibel fell into his arms, he looked at her face. "Hey! Don't die on me!" he yelled. Halibel's vision was blurred, slowly worsening as the seconds drew by. She knew that this would be the last time she ever saw light.

Halibel awoke from her slumber. She blinked and found herself in a medical hospital. Her mind was still a complete blur. Confused, she looked around and caught sight of Ichigo, who just noticed she had awoken. "Finally awake huh?" Ichigo said. Startled, Halibel jumped out of the bed, materializing her sword out of thin air, the blade pointing towards Ichigo. "Stay back!" she warned. "WOAH! Calm down!" Ichigo said as he raised his hands. "Where am I?!" Halibel asked. "You're in Soul Society's hospital. I brought you here to fix up your wounds." Ichigo explained. Halibel slightly loosened the grip on her sword, but tightened again, not 100% sure of Ichigo's story. "Look, it took me forever to convince the captains to let you in here." Ichigo continued, "And killing me isn't going to help your case."

"Why would you help ME? I'm an Arrancar, you're a Shinigami. We're enemies." "Well," Ichigo explained, "Orihime healed Loly and Menoly even though they were enemies. I don't see why I can't help you. You also seem… different… from the rest." Intrigued, Halibel asked, "In what way?" Ichigo thought for a moment, the room filled with silence. "I… Even though we barely know each other, I've found you rather… attractive." Halibel slightly blushed. She always thought Ichigo was rather charming too. "Also, now that Aizen betrayed you.." Halibel winced when Ichigo mentioned his name. She had served him for so long, and was ultimately treated as nothing to him. "you don't really have anywhere to go. So maybe you could stay in Soul Society. With us." Halibel smirked. "The very idea that me, an Arrancar could live with the Shinigami is absurd. Do you really think that they would accept me? My kind has killed many of yours, and yours has killed many of mine."

"Even if they wouldn't, I would." said Ichigo.

Over the next few weeks, Halibel stayed in Soul Society. She had been assigned to the same room as Ichigo, who had to stay in Soul Society. "You wanted her to stay here, so she's your responsibility. You'll watch over her until we can be certain she is trustworthy." Hitsugaya had said.

Ichigo watched as Halibel sat in the corner of their room, eyes closed. She was supposed to help Ichigo do some paperwork, since they were literally given a free room. Ichigo stared at her, watching as the wind blew her blonde hair across her face, and her beautifully tanned skin. "Halibel, you do know you're supposed to help me with this."

"…."

Ichigo sighed. As usual, the same response. It was getting late, and so he shoved the giant stacks of papers aside, deciding to complete them tomorrow, and went to bed. As he closed his eyes, he watched Halibel, as motionless as a statue.

Ichigo awoke abruptly. It was the middle of the night, the full moon shining brightly. As his eyes drifted lazily across the room, he saw Halibel, still sitting motionlessly. The nights at Soul Society were always extremely cold, and this night was no exception. Halibel had a bed of her own, but she never used it. Ichigo walked over to her, noticing she looked extremely cute when she slept. Afraid she might catch a cold, he lifted her up, being careful not to touch anywhere she probably wouldn't want him to touch, and gently put her down on her bed. He covered her with the blanket, but seeing that they were ridiculously thin, he took his own and gave it to her as well. He looked at her, admiring her looks. He then leaned in, hesitating for a moment, but then finally gave a small kiss on her forehead. He was sure now, that he had fallen in love with her, Tia Halibel.

Halibel opened her eyes, squinting at the blinding light. She didn't remember moving to sleep on the bed. Puzzled, she dismissed the thought. Looking around, Ichigo was nowhere to be seen. Halibel sighed. How long was she to spend her time here? Literally everybody gave her dirty looks, especially Hitsugaya, who was always extremely cautious around her. Only a handful of people even made conversations with her, which usually lasted a whole 15 seconds. Her mind raced through many thoughts, and then onto Ichigo. She thought about how he treated her so nicely, even though she was being completely uncooperative. She remembered how he always defended her when the other captains talked bad about her. Then her thoughts wandered to his physique, his charming face. She shook her head. Why was she feeling this way? She didn't want to believe it but, she was falling for him, Ichigo Kurosaki. 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Ichigo had come back to his room. He yawned a long yawn, for he had spent the whole day at a meeting. He hadn't eaten dinner and was starving. "Greetings Ichigo."Halibel said. She held a plate, filled with rice, some meat and vegetables. Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo asked "Did you make this?" "Yes," Halibel replied. "I wanted to thank you for treating me so well." Ichigo chuckled and accepted the food. When he took a mouthful of the food, he almost threw up. However, not wanting to seem rude, he choked down the whole plate.

"Thanks Halibel, I really appreciate it." He tried to read her emotions, but that shirt collar of hers covered half her face. He walked over to her, admiring her emerald green eyes. He folded her collar down, wanting to see the fullness of her beauty. "You shouldn't cover your face, I want to see it" Halibel blushed slightly, this time closing in to him. She hugged him tightly, much to Ichigo's surprise.

Ichigo hugged back, feeling her soft, smooth skin touch his. Ichigo looked into her eyes, and she looked into his. Ichigo leaned in, and kissed her. Halibel returned the kiss, and it soon intensified. Ichigo felt as her tongue swirled around along with his tongue. Halibel had to take gasps of breath every few seconds, trying her best to return Ichigo's vigorous kisses. They then headed for the bed, where Ichigo unzipped her shirt. There in front of him was a pair of huge breasts, even larger than Orihime's , and two pink nipples that were already getting hard. "Stop staring at them.." Halibel blushed. Ichigo took her right nipple and suckled on them, using his hands to massage both of her breasts, also using his fingers to pleasure her other nipple. Halibel moaned deeply, encouraging Ichigo to continue. Ichigo then licked her nipples, then trailing down to other parts of her body. Halibel suddenly pushed Ichigo onto his back, taking him by surprise. She removed his pants, revealing his hard member. "Wow, its already so hard.." she said as she started stroking it. Ichigo closed his eyes, moaning while enjoying Halibel stroking him off while applying her saliva to it. Suddenly, he couldn't feel her hands on his member. He opened his eyes to see what she was doing, but all he saw was a blonde head moving down, engulfing his member. He moaned extremely loudly, enjoying her tongue swirling around his member in the tight, warm cavern that was her mouth. Soon, he could not handle it anymore, and grabbed her by her hair, pushing her head down deeper. Halibel gagged, causing Ichigo to realize what he had done. "Sorry Halibel! I couldn't hold it." Ichigo apologized. "It's alright, I want to please you." She said with a smile. Then, she took his whole member in, right down to her uvula. Ichigo groaned at the great pleasure that consumed him, and almost went insane when he felt her uvula touch his member. She continued this for a good period of time, pausing briefly to gasp for air every few seconds. Finally, Ichigo couldn't hold it anymore. "Ha…. Halibel… I'm gonna cum.." "Cum in my mouth… I want to taste it." She said as she took his whole member in again, going even deeper this time. Ichigo released his essence into her mouth, moaning as she swallowed all of it, to the last drop. He removed his member and watched as Halibel smiled at him sultrily, feeling even more turned on.

Ichigo then pushed her onto her back, and moved his head over to her cavern, which was already soaking wet. He then began to lick the pink folds, being rewarded with more liquids and moans of encouragement from Halibel. "Ichi… Ichigo, I can't take it, I'm gonna squirt… ahh.. ahh.." She then released her liquids, feeling the waves of bliss run through her. Finally when the orgasm subsided, Ichigo moved over and put his member at her cavern's entrance. He looked for her approval, and when she gave him a nod, he inserted his whole member into her cave. "Ahhh!" Halibel screamed in pleasure. "Halibel… you're pussy's so tight.." Ichigo said, enjoying every moment of it. He started pumping into her, moving at a rhythm, Halibel moaned as pleasure overtook her. She did not care that Ichigo was a Shinigami anymore, all she wanted was him. "Mmmm… Ichigo… harder! Faster!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Fulfilling her request, Ichigo pumped into her faster and harder than before, feeling his tip kiss the entrance of her womb. "Halibel… I'm gonna cum.." Ichigo said as he continued pumping as fast as he could into her. "Me… too…" Halibel replied, enjoying the pleasure too much to say anything else. "Halibel…. HALIBEL!" "ICHIGO!" They shouted as they both came at the same time. Halibel's juices squirted onto his abdomen, along with his semen, for there was nowhere else for it to go. Halibel felt waves of ecstasy overcome her, squeezing Ichigo's member in the process, intensifying his orgasm as well. Finally, he removed himself from her, lying down on the bed beside her. He looked at her peaceful face, already almost fast asleep. Halibel faintly whispered, "As long as you're here, I'll stay." He gave her another kiss, which made her smile. They then cuddled together, underneath the sheets, and spent the night in bliss.


End file.
